Unrealistic
by effyLove
Summary: Calma, cada vez que la pierdas recuerda. Tú príncipe azul ya nació y anda por ahí…¡Ja! No.  Su principito probablemente ande de sapo haciendo pendejadas en un estanque…o más bien dicho en muchos estanques.  Sip, así es la triste realidad.b


**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño**

**Harta de la anorgasmia y de las reacciones involuntarias de mi jodida mente…si no ideaba un plan que funcionara, terminaría sola, marginada, dependiente sin reciprocidad por el resto de mi patética vida… lo del plan era relativamente fácil...y digo relativo porque yo vengo pagando un karma con intereses**.

** Unrealistic**

* * *

><p>Y todo empezó así.<p>

De que putas me servía el cuerpo…tampoco era una modelo. Amaba tragar y odiaba las pinches dietas así que vivía de mi herencia genética y de la piedad del espíritu santo.

Hablando de eso y rezos nocturnos…

Casi desde que tengo memoria me recuerdo pidiendo por un príncipe azul… bueno no exactamente así.

Con el paso de los años los ruegos han ido cambiando.

Cuando era un moco ósea una niña pedía por un tipo rubio de los caballeros del zodiaco…si veía los caballeros del zodiaco porque tenía un crush con una caricatura japonesa o como se diga porque no soy ¿otaku? En fin no entiendo nada de eso así que no me jodan si la regué. Lo importante del asunto es que pedía por él, porque lo quería real y todo eso.

Deseo no concedido número uno.

Luego pedía por ser Salilor Moon y me disfrazaba como ella, quería se rubia y quería las colitas y quería al mono sexy de pelo negro que ella amaba estúpidamente…en aquellos tiempos no pensaba que era sexy pero ahora lo hago… ¿puedo ser más patética?

Si sí puedo y no. Solo fui Sailor Moon en mi fiesta de cumpleaños con el cabello castaño, sin poderes mágicos y por supuesto no obtuve a mi tipo sexy.

Despues de eso quería Aaron Carter y juro que mis hormonas comenzaban a despertar porque me imaginaba besándolo... mucho.

Jamás paso.

Y bueno a todos estos deseos imposibles súmenle todos los mini enamoramientos cagados desde los 4 años…si era precoz, hasta los 21.

Odio mi vida.

¡Ah! Pero no piensen que soy una antisocial sin amigos o que nunca he tenido mis encuentros "candentes."

Los tengo y los he tenido pero las cosas no son exactamente como parecen.

He pasado desde ser una ñoña con la peor autoestima del jodido mundo a una zorra leve, luego a una puta verbal, luego a una real y… ah en esos inters he pasado de bote de basura a ser la perra más cruel que te puedes imaginar.

He hecho de todo…casi de todo.

Pero adivinen que corazones…

Si piensan que ser popular, haberte besado con veinte tipos y haberte fajado algo así como la mitad de los que has besado, y haberte cogido a unos cuantos tipos, así como haber experimentado diferentes…vamos a llamarlo "cosas" y que tu vida haya tenido momentos llenos de drama angustiante te hace una super woman.

Déjame decirte que si lo piensas estas más pendeja de lo que pensaba.

Si porque la mayoría somos idiotas.

He sido de todo y puedo decir que voy en el numero N de deseos no cumplidos…

La cosa es que, en cada rezo, plegaria, oración que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida siempre ha llevado en ella la idea del príncipe azul. Tal vez lo he pedido de diferentes maneras, desde las más cursis hasta los típicos "porque mi amiga que es una perra jodida tiene novio y yo no."

Acéptenlo todas hemos dicho eso.

Y el señor príncipe azul no ha llegado.

Tengo varias teorías para sobrevivir…y he confundido un putazo de sapos con mi príncipe.

¿Y saben porque?

Por idealizar. Por idear a un príncipe azul…pues les digo algo antes de que la caguen literalmente.

Calma, cada vez que la pierdas recuerda. Tú príncipe azul ya nació y anda por ahí…

Y todas en este momento estarán suspirando imaginándose al jodido actor o protagonista trágico de equis historia inverosímil.

¡Ja! NoooT.

Su principito probablemente ande de sapo haciendo pendejadas en un estanque…o más bien dicho en muchos estanques.

Sip, así es la triste realidad.

Pero todo tiene una razón de ser…no todas las historias son iguales, pero está es la mía.

No voy a remontarme a mi dulce niñez ni nada de eso. Voy a empezar por el principio y mi "perfecta primera vez."

Oh, van a disfrutar ese lindo cápitulo.

A y para finalizar me presento.

Soy Bella Swan y no voy a describirme pendejamente porque no se me pega la gana.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo sé.<strong>

**He desaparecido un siglo y les pido disculpas, pero las cosas cambiaran y lo demostrará con hechos.**

**Gracias a quienes aún siguen conmigo, se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Esta historia es bastante personal y tendrá anecdotas de mi vida y de varias amigas (las cuales no estan ni enteradas asi que no cuento con su consentimiento)**

**Pero es bastante real a pesar de su nombre.**

**LoveYa girls!**

**Nos vemos el lunes ;)**

**EffyLove**


End file.
